bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
La La La
"La La La" is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the ninth track in the album BIGBANG Vol. 1. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Ah Ah Ah I like the real shit You You You You like the real shit Ah Ah Ah I like the real shit Me and ma crew can only bust with the real shit We We We We like the real shit You You You You like the real shit All ma people like the real shit 그대와 내가 모여 하나 되는 시간 same stale 같은 옷차림 틀에 박힌 꼭두각시 파티 비교조차 되긴 싫어 이제 시작하는 거야 새로운 시도 나이가 많건 적던 간에 나를 싫어해도 상관 안해 모두 하던 일을 멈추고 잠시라도 나와 즐겨요 la~la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 우리 음악에 널 녹여봐 and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 너의 허리를 흔들어봐 and we won’t stop movin movin movin 꺼진 마이크에 내뱉는 립싱크 아우성에 우쭐된 눈빛 잠시 자리 좀 비켜줄래 (이젠 꿈 깨) 여기 새로 시작하려는 우리 거짓들을 태워줄 불씨 뒤바뀌는 건 시간 문제 온 몸이 근질거려왔던 시간 조금씩 조금씩 다가갈 거야 la~la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 우리 음악에 널 녹여봐 and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 너의 엉덩일 흔들어봐 and we won’t stop movin movin movin I say movin(movin) movin(movin) 한명도 빼지 말고 좌로 우로 movin 모든 걱정 고민들은 잠시 접어두길 심하게 굳어버린 너의 몸을 풀어줄게 do it~ do it do it 화려한 그들의 그 몸짓 보단 더 그루브한 자연스러움을 얻게 돼 우린 big bang (big bang) up in here 목청이 터지도록 소리쳐봐 다 같이 저 멀리 질러봐 la~la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 우리 음악에 널 녹여봐 and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 우린 제대로 놀아보자 and we won’t stop movin movin movin everybody get’em high (everybody get’em high) 우리 음악에 널 녹여봐 and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~ everybody get’em high 우린 제대로 놀아보자 and we won’t stop movin movin movin movin movin movin |-|Romanization= I, I, I, I like the real shit you, you, you, you like the real shit I, I, I, I like the real shit me and my crew can only bust with the real shit we, we, we, we like the real shit you, you, you, you like the real shit all my peeps they like the real shit keudaewa naega moyeo hana dwaeneun shigan stay in style gateun otjjarim teure bakhin ggokdugakshi party bigyojocha dwegin shireo ijen shijakhaneun geoya saeroun shido naega manguhn jeoktteon gane nareul shireohaedo sanggwan anhae modu hadun ireul meomchugo jamshirado nawa jeulgyeoyo la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high uri humhage neul nogyeobwa and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high neoui heorireul heundeureobwa and we won’t stop movin movin movin gguhjin my queen naebaetneun lipsync a-useongeh ujjuldwen nunbit jamshi jari jeom bikyeojullae (ije kkumkkae) yeogi saero shijakharyeoneun uri guhjitdeureul taeweojul bulsshi dwibakkwineun geun shiganmunje on momi geunjilgeoryeowatteun shigan jogeumsshik jogeumsshik dagagal geoya yeah la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high uri humhage neul nogyeobwa and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high neoui eongdeongil heundeureobwa and we won’t stop movin movin movin I say move it (move it) move it (move it) hanmyungdo bbaeji malgo jwaro uro movin modeun geokkjeong gomindeureun jamshi jeobeoduge shimhage gudeobeorin neoui momeul pureojulge do it ~ do it do it hwaryunhan geudeurui geu motjit bodan deo geurubeuhan jyeonseureo-umeul eottgedwae urin big bang up in here mongcheonghi teojidorok sorichyeobwa da gachi jeo meolli julleobwa la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high uri humhage neul nogyeobwa and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high urin jaedaero norahboja and we won’t stop movin movin movin everybody get’ em high uri humhage neul nogyeobwa and we won’t stop movin movin la~la~la~la~ everybody get’ em high urin jaedaero norahboja and we won’t stop movin movin movin movin movin movin |-|English= TBA Music Video Trivia * The swear words were censored. Category:BIGBANG Vol. 1 Category:Songs Category:2006 releases